


If anything, Lazers are fast

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Lazer Team!, M/M, Multi, Seriously don't even think I've seen this grouping before, hope you enjoy :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that time that Burnie was watching the fundraising page for 'Lazer Team' nonstop since starting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If anything, Lazers are fast

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I don't even know how this came to being (I guess my brain just loves me :3 )  
> I'm surprised that no one's ever thought/tried this relationship before, at least to my knowledge, so I hope you enjoy! (It's not that long anyways xD)
> 
> Fun facts! (cause I'm not adding them to this story D: )(also these are the ones I'm aware of)  
> -Less than 10 minutes into the fundraiser, the day with Michael was purchased.  
> -Around the 2 and a half hour mark, they reached 50%  
> -The signed dvd sold out around the 50% mark as well (I was lucky enough to purchase one :3 )  
> -Most (if not all) of the rewards from the 500 mark to the 5000 mark were sold out by 65% (excluding the associate producer)  
> -I was asleep from around 480 000 till around 689 000, so I missed the time it got to 100% (it is unfortunate to miss it too)  
> -At the time I have posted this story, they have reached 134% of their goal (or approximately 868 500 US dollars)  
> -The Rooster Teeth community is amazing
> 
> That's about all I know, so without further ado, hope you enjoy this story *deep bow*

10 hours. . .

That’s how long it took since starting their fundraiser on indiegogo to reach their goal of 650 000 dollars to start production on the film they were planning.

Burnie was in bed with his four boyfriends, staring at his laptop in disbelief (giving it a few light whacks to make sure it wasn’t the screen playing tricks on him). -He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night when he posted the thing. And sure, even though Gus and Joel went to bed early, (seeing as they ‘had shit to do tomorrow’, so it was understandable), Matt and Geoff said they would stay up with Burnie as he kept refreshing the page every minute. Even with help from their trusty video games, they both ended up falling asleep around midnight, snuggling as close as they could to Burnie.

So here he was, the only one awake, staring at the screen, until he could feel a hand brush against his cheek.

“You okay?” Came the drowsy voice of Matt, half lidded eyes staring right at Burnie, “What’s got you so hap. . . oh…” his eyes grew wide and the startings of a smile appeared on his face as he stared at the number on the screen (which was now at 665 000).

“I- I’m just, I can’t believe it…” Burnie let out a small sob, as he realised his eyes were getting foggier, the tears beginning to fall. “I’m just, so, so happy that it’s finally going to happen, that all our planning and hard work was not a waste.”

By the time Burnie had begun crying, Geoff had woken up (he always was a light sleeper, unless he was drunk), and was instantly moving to wrap his arms around the older man, kisses being placed on anywhere he had access to. Burnie fell into the hug without any resistance, sobs and small hiccups being heard as he cried into the tattooed mans chest. He felt a second pair of arms, followed by a third and fourth set (Matt had woken the other two up), as the other 3 men had trapped Burnie in a big hug .

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, laptop closed on the side table (courtesy of Matt). Burnie apologised to the guys for waking them up. Gus laughed, calling him an idiot, while Joel told him to go to sleep (and when Joel told you to go to sleep, then that was a sign that you probably looked ready to collapse).

And Burnie did. He relaxed enough to fall asleep to the warmth surrounding him, but not before he said the words “I love you guys, I’m so happy.” a smile on his face.

The other four smiled as they all whispered “We love you to…” before they too relaxed enough to fall asleep.

And when they woke up to see over 750 000 dollars? Well, that’s another story altogether…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques, anything really is appreciated :3


End file.
